unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Periodic Table
This is the Periodic Table of UnAnything, 118 elements, with 103 total solids, (19 of which are synthetic, leaving with 84 normal solids), 12 gases, and 3 liquids. Elements tend to be radioactive because either because they are naturally radioactive, or that they're synthetic. Literally, any synthetic element (That being technetium (43), americium (95), curium (96), mexiconium (97), koreanium (98), einsteinium (99), fermium (100), mendelevium (101), nobelium (102), chepheium (103), seaborgium (106), bohrium (107), zhongium (108), meitnerium (109), copernicium (112), ugandanium (113), flerovium (114), nihonium (116), and jobsine (117) are synthetic. Despite that, it is unknown if ukrainium (115) and oganesson (118) are synthetic. However, some elements such as radium (88) and thorium (90) were frequently used until they were '''discovered to be '''radioactive. 36 of the elements are radioactive. All of the elements that lie in groups 17 and 18 are known as the halogens and noble gases, and end with the -ine and -on suffixes respectively (With the exception of helium due to being in period 1 with other only element in that period, hydrogen). Although there were 18 groups, there are currently 7 periods (1 contains just 2, 2 and 3 contain 8 each (16 total), 4 and 5 contain 18 each (36 total), and 6 and 7 contain 32 each (64 total)). This is because of a specific formula, and notice that periods 8 - 15 have question marks due to the fact they don't have discovered elements yet: Period 1: 2(1^2) = 2 (Helium, He) Period 2: 2(1^2 + 2^2) = 10 (Neon, Ne) Period 3: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2) = 18 (Argon, Ar) Period 4: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2 + 3^2) = 36 (Krypton, Kr) Period 5: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2 + 3^2 + 3^2) = 54 (Xenon, Xe) Period 6: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2 + 3^2 + 3^2 + 4^2) = 86 (Radon, Rn) Period 7: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2 + 3^2 + 3^2 + 4^2 + 4^2) = 118 (Oganesson, Og) Period 8: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2 + 3^2 + 3^2 + 4^2 + 4^2 + 3^3) = 172 (???, ???) Period 9: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2 + 3^2 + 3^2 + 4^2 + 4^2 + 3^3 + 3^3) = 226 (???, ???) Period 10: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2 + 3^2 + 3^2 + 4^2 + 4^2 + 3^3 + 3^3 + 4^3) = 354 (???, ???) Period 11: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2 + 3^2 + 3^2 + 4^2 + 4^2 + 3^3 + 3^3 + 4^3 + 4^3) = 482 (???, ???) Period 12: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2 + 3^2 + 3^2 + 4^2 + 4^2 + 3^3 + 3^3 + 4^3 + 4^3 + 3^4) = 644 (???, ???) Period 13: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2 + 3^2 + 3^2 + 4^2 + 4^2 + 3^3 + 3^3 + 4^3 + 4^3 + 3^4 + 3^4) = 806 (???, ???) Period 14: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2 + 3^2 + 3^2 + 4^2 + 4^2 + 3^3 + 3^3 + 4^3 + 4^3 + 3^4 + 3^4 + 4^4) = 1,318 (???, ???) Period 15: 2(1^2 + 2^2 + 2^2 + 3^2 + 3^2 + 4^2 + 4^2 + 3^3 + 3^3 + 4^3 + 4^3 + 3^4 + 3^4 + 4^4 + 4^4) = 1,830 (???, ???) It goes on......... if periods 16+ were discovered, or even possible. Color legend Boxes * Yellow: Diatomic nonmetal * Pink: Noble gas * Red: Alkali metal * Blue: Alkaline earth metal * Orange: Metalloid * Brown: Polyatomic nonmetal * Green: Post-transition metal * Purple: Transition metal * Silver: Lanthanide * Gold: Actinide Symbols * Black: Solid * Red: Gas * Yellow: Synthetic * Blue: Liquid Elements, symbols, and their meaning (In order of atomic number) # Hydrogen, H (Meaning "water-forming" in Greek) # Helium, He (Meaning "sun" in Greek) # Lithium, Li (Meaning "stone" in Greek) # Beryllium, Be (Meaning "beryl" in Greek) # Boron, B (Meaning "borax" in Arabic) # Carbon, C (Meaning "coal" in Latin) # Nitrogen, N (Meaning "nitre-forming" in Greek) # Oxygen, O (Meaning "acid-forming" in Greek) # Fluorine, F (Meaning "flow" in Latin) # Neon, Ne (Meaning "new" in Greek) # Natrium, Na (Meaning "nature" in Latin) # Magnesium, Mg (Meaning "magnet" in English) # Aluminum, Al (Meaning "bitter salt" in Latin) # Silicon, Si (Meaning "flint" in Latin) # Phosphorus, P (Meaning "bringer of light" in Greek) # Sulfur, S (Meaning "sulfur" in Latin, duh) # Chlorine, Cl (Meaning "greenish-yellow" in Greek) # Argon, Ar (Meaning "inactive" in Greek) # Kalium, K (Meaning "potash" in Latin) # Calcium, Ca (Meaning "lime" in Latin) # Norgium, Nr (Named after Norway, the element's home) # Titanium, Ti (Named after the titans) # Vanadium, V (Named after "Vanadis", the old norse name for the Scandinavian goddess Freyja) # Chromium, Cr (Meaning "color" in Greek, hence the creation of Google Chrome) # Manganese, Mn (Meaning "man" in English) # Iron, Fe (From the Antarctic word for "iron", the "Fe" symbol comes from the Latin name for "iron") # Cobalt, Co (Meaning "goblin" in German) # Nickel, Ni (Was shortened from its former name, the German "kupfernickel", which means "devil's copper in German) # Copper, Cu (Named after Cyprus, the element's home) # Zinc, Zn (Literally the German word for "zinc", which may be in turn mean "sing" in Persian) # Germanium, Ge (Named after Germany, via its Latin name) # Italium, It (Named after Italy, via its Latin name) # Arsenic, As (Meaning "yellow pigment" in Greek) # Selenium, Se (Meaning "moon" in Greek) # Bromine, Br (Meaning "stench" in Greek) # Krypton, Kr (Meaning "hidden" in Greek) # Rubidium, Rb (Meaning "deep red" in Greek) # Spainium, Sa (Named after Spain, # Islandium, Is (Named after Iceland, the element's home) # Zirconium, Zr (Meaning "gold-colored" in Arabic) # Niobium, Nb (Named after Niobe, daughter of king Tantalus) # Molybdenum, Mo (Meaning "lead" in Greek) # Technetium, Tc (Meaning "artificial" in Greek, this was because it was the first synthetic element) # Ruthenium, Ru (Named after Russia, via its Latin name) # Rhodium, Rh (Meaning "rose-colored" in Greek) # Palladium, Pd (Named after the asteroid Pallas, which in turn was named after the Greek goddess of wisdom, Pallas) # Silver, Ag (From the Antarctic word for "silver", the "Ag" symbol came from the Latin word for "silver) # Cadmium, Cd (Named after the mineral calmine, via its Latin name) # Indium, In (Named after India, the element's home) # Tin, Sn (Meaning "tin" in English, the "Sn" symbol came from the Latin word for "tin") # Antimony, Sb (Meaning "not alone" in Greek, the "Sb" symbol came from the Latin word for "antimony") # Tellurium, Te (Named after the 3rd planet in the Solar System and our planet, Earth, via its Latin name) # Iodine, I (Meaning "violet" in Greek) # Xenon, Xe (Meaning "strange" in Greek) # Caesium, Cs (Meaning "sky blue" in Latin) # Barium, Ba (Meaning "heavy" in Greek) # Lanthanum, La (Meaning "to lie hidden" in Greek) # Cerium, Ce (Named after the asteroid Ceres, which in turn was named after the Greek god of agriculture) # Mercurium, Mr (Named after the 1st planet in the Solar System, Mercury) # Venusium, Ve (Named after the 2nd planet in the Solar System, Venus) # Marsium, Ma (Named after the 4th planet in the Solar System, Mars) # Jupiturium, Jp (Named after the 5th planet in the Solar System, Jupiter) # Britainium, Bt (Named after Great Britain, the element's home) # Gadolinium, Gd (Named after Johan Gadolin, who was able to discover Islandium) # Swedenium, Sw (Named after Sweden) # Dysprosium, Dy (Meaning "hard to get at" in Greek) # Teslium, T (Named after Nikola Tesla, who made revolutionary contributions to electricity) # Danmarum, Da (Named after Denmark, the element's home) # Siamium, Tm (Named after Thailand (Siam), the element's home) # Franklinium, Fn (Named after Benjamin Franklin, who was not only one of the founding fathers, but also revolutionized the wave theory of light) # Cassiopeium, Cp (Named after the constellation Cassiopeia) # Draconium, Dr (Named after the constellation Draco, named so as not only it is next to cassiopeium, but is also almost has an identical chemistry to zirconium) # Tantalum, Ta (Named after king Tantalus, in analog to niobium, which was named after his daughter, Niobe) # Wolfram, W (Named after the wolfram ore, which in turn was named after wolves, its toughness is an analog to molybdenum) # Rhenium, Re (Meaning "rhine" in Latin) # Osmium, Os (Meaning "smell" in Greek) # Iridium, Ir (Named after the Greek goddess of the rainbow, Iris) # Platinum, Pt (Meaning "little silver" in Spanish) # Gold, Au (Meaning "gold" in English, the "Au" symbol came from the Latin word for "gold") # Horologyrum, Hg (Named after the constellation Horologium) # Thallium, Tl (Meaning "green twig" in Greek) # Lead, Pb (Meaning "lead" in English, the "Pb" symbol came from the Latin word for "lead") # Bismuth, Bi (Meaning "bismuth" in German) # Polonium, Po (Named after Poland, which in turn was named after Po) # Astatine, At (Meaning "unstable" in Greek) # Radon, Rn (Name derives from radium) # Francium, Fr (Named after France) # Radium, Ra (Meaning "ray" in Latin) # Actinium, Ac (Meaning "ray" in Greek) # Thorium, Th (Named after Norse god of Thunder, Thor) # Saturnium, St (Named after the 6th planet in the Solar System, Saturn, in analogy to mercurium, which was named after Mercury) # Uranium, U (Named after the 7th planet in the Solar System, Uranus, in analogy to venusium, which was named after Venus) # Neptunium, Np (Named after the 8th planet in the Solar System, Neptune, in analogy to marsium, which was named after Mars) # Plutonium, Pu (Named after the 9th planet in the Solar System, Pluto, in analogy to jupiturium, which was named after Jupiter) # Americium, Am (Named after the United States, the element's home, in analogy to britainium, which was named after Great Britain) # Curium, Cm (Named after Marie and Pierre Curie, who discovered polonium and radium, in analogy to gadolinium, which was named after Johan Gadolin) # Mexiconium, Mx (Named after Mexico, in analogy to Swedenium, which was named after Sweden) # Koreanium, Ko (Named after Korea, both North and South, but much more likely the South) # Einsteinium, Es (Named after Albert Einstein, who developed the theory of relativity) # Fermium, Fm (Named after Enrico Fermi, who did work on nuclear reactions) # Mendelevium, Md (Named after Dmitri Mendeleev, who created the periodic table to begin with) # Nobelium, No (Named after Alfred Nobel, for whom the nobel prize is named after, in analogy to franklinium, which was named after Benjamin Franklin) # Cepheium, Ch (Named after the constellation Cepheus, in analogy to Cassiopeium) # Hydranium, Hy (Named after the largest-in-size constellation Hydra, in analogy to Draconium and following its example as it is next to Cassiopeium, this element is next to Cepheium) # Ursium, Ur (Named after the constellations Ursa Minor and Ursa Major) # Seaborgium, Sg (Named after Glenn T. Seaborg, who is responsible for discovering transuranic elements. Seaborg was the first person to have an element named after him during his lifetime) # Bohrium, Bh (Named after Niels Bohr, who did research on the atom of an element) # Zhongium, Zh (Named after China, the element's home, in Chinese) # Meitnerium, Mt (Named after Lise Meitner, who, alongside Otto Hahn (Who didn't have an element named after him yet), have helped discover nuclear fusions) # Orionium, Or (Named after the famous and most easily recognizable (Besides the zodiac, which didn't have elements named after them yet) constellation Orion) # Cruxium, Cx (Named after the smallest-in-size constellation Crux) # Copernicium, Cn (Named in honor of Nicolaus Copernicus due to his involvement with outer space, the sun, and the solar system) # Ugandium, Ug (Named after Uganda, the element's home) # Flerovium, Fl (Named after Georgy Flyorov, who discovered Seaborgium and Bohrium, despite his controversy about him sending a letter to Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin due to the fact that he worked for Stalin) # Ukrainium, Uk (Named after Ukraine, the element's home) # Nihonium, Nh (Named after Japan, the element's home, in Japanese) # Jobsine, Jb (Named in honor of Steve Jobs, who despite not being involved with chemistry, invented the iPhone, which had silicon) # Oganesson, Og (Named after Yuri Oganessian, who discovered super heavy elements. He was also the second person to have an element named after him.) Future elements 0. It has been suggested that "Element Zero" should be named "Nihilium" (Symbol: N) due to having no protons and was proposed by the infamous Pokémon Nihilego due to that he admits he's literally nothing. There is a competing proposal, "Missingnoium" (symbol: Zz), from Missingno. 119. It has been suggested that element 119 should be named "Hahnium" (Symbol: Ha) in honor of Otto Hahn (Who worked with Lise Meitner to help discover nuclear fusion) 129. It was confirmed that element 129 was "Gatesium" (Symbol: Gs). 137. It was confirmed that element 137 would be named "Feynmanium" (Symbol: Fy) in honor of Richard Feynman because element 137 was discovered, however they didn't want to put in period 8 until at least all elements up to there were discovered. 138. This element was confirmed to be named, "Jerktonium" (Symbol: Jt) discovered by Plankton. It has jack@$$ like properties and will be commonly smuggled into cheery Fruitcake and it will also be used in merchandise for The Loud House. 404. It took a surprisingly long time to discover element 404, which NaN decided would be named Plotholium (Symbol: Ph), and since no one questions NaN, this is the name. 406. Soon after, element 406 was discovered, and named Erlikium (Symbol: Ek) after Erlikosaurus, the mighty wielder of this element. 666. Was to be called "Satanium" (symbol: St) after Satan. However, Giygas filed a copyright infringement lawsuit for use of the number 666, so they renamed it "Giygasium" (symbol: Gy) to placate him. 1,000. Was to be named "Norrisium" (symbol: Ns) after Chuck Norris. However, Norris decided against it, leading to it being named "Millennium" (symbol: Ml) after the Latin word for its number. 9,001. Vegeta thinks that element 9001 should be named "Vegetium" (symbol: Vg) after himself. 999,999. Was to be confirmed "Norrisium" (symbol: Ns) after Chuck Norris, and this time, Chuck Norris approved it. 1,000,000. Was to be confirmed "Meganum" (symbol: M) after the Greek word for "big", which is also the prefix used for the number 1,000,000. Galvatron proposed it, because he was formerly Megatron. Mega Man approved of the element. 1,000,000,000. Was confirmed "Giganum" (Symbol: G) after the Greek word for "giant", which is also the prefix for the number 1,000,000,000. 1 Trillion. Was confirmed "Terarum" (Symbol: T) after the Greek word for "monster", which perfectly describes the element and is also the prefix for "trillion". 1 Quadrillion. Was initially confirmed "Petanum" (Symbol: Pe) after the prefix for "quadrillion", however it was changed to "Pentanum" (Symbol: Pn) after "penta-" (Meaning five in greek since "tera-" almost sounded like "tetra-", which in turn meant four in the same language). 1 Quintillion. Was confirmed "Exanum" (Symbol: Ex) after the prefix for "quintillion", which in turn derived from the Greek word for "six"; "hexa-". 1 Sextillion. Was confirmed "Zettanum" (Symbol: Zt) after the prefix for "sextillion", which in turn embarrassingly derived from the Greek word for "seven"; "hepta" as well as the sixth letter in the Greek letter, Zetta, which could apply it's the "sixth -illion". 1 Septillion. Was confirmed "Yottanum" (Symbol: Yo) after the prefix for "septillion, which in turn derives from the Greek word for "eight"; "októ-, octo-". ∞. Was to be named "Infinitium" (Having infinity protons) and come right next after "Meganium". Category:Stuff